1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recyclable, single use, lens fitted photographic film package and more particularly to a method and apparatus for rendering the camera mechanism non-reusable upon exposure of the film contained therein while allowing reuse by an authorized party by replacement of damaged components thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic film packages containing a single roll of film installed in a recyclable, lens-fitted camera intended for single use, as typified by the "KODAK" Fun Saver 35," have gained popularity in recent years for use by photographic enthusiasts on the spur of the moment. Such lens fitted photographic film packages comprise the elements of a camera fitted with an exposure lens, a simple exposure mechanism which includes a film winding mechanism, a shutter mechanism and a 110 or a 35 millimeter size cartridge or canister packaged within the camera which can be sold wherever photographic film is sold for such spontaneous use. After the exposure of all frames of the film in the package, it is returned to a photo shop or photo laboratory without removing the film. There, the film package is opened, and the exposed film is developed to make prints therefrom while the paper packaging and mechanism without the film is either scrapped or returned to the manufacturer for recycling. The prints, together with the developed film, are returned to the customer. Such a lens-fitted single use film package makes it easy to take pictures because there is no need for film loading and unloading, and the cost is relatively low. Such a single use camera and photographic film package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,954,857 and 4,884,087.
In those film packages which employ 35 millimeter film, the film strip is withdrawn from the 35 millimeter film canister or cartridge and prewound around a film winding reel during manufacture so that, in use, the film strip is advanced back into the canister as each image frame is exposed. It is therefore unnecessary to provide the camera mechanism with a rewind capability which would otherwise increase its cost and complexity.
The camera mechanisms employed in film packaging of this type are typically provided with a thumb actuated film advance wheel or thumbwheel which moves one filmstrip into the film canister one frame at a time which in turn moves a cam causing a picker to decrement a frame counter wheel by one count (exposure). The remaining unexposed frames are indicated to the user by the number on the counter wheel appearing in an aperture in the paper packaging overlying the camera mechanism. When the user is ready to take a picture, the film advance thumbwheel is wound in the direction indicated on the package until it stops. In that process, the moving film advances a sprocket which in turn moves a cam causing a picker to decrement the counter wheel by one count. When the last exposure frame is exposed, the user is instructed to continue to wind the thumbwheel until the counter reads "zero" which ensures that the exposed frames are wound completely into the film canister. Since there is no mechanism provided to withdraw the film from the canister, the camera mechanism is rendered unusable by the average amateur photographer. Thereafter, the entire package is submitted for development and printing of the film as indicated above.
The photographic film industry is highly competitive, and over the years instances of passing off of counterfeit film canisters have been uncovered. In single use cameras of the type described, it is not possible for a consumer to view the film canister actually installed within the camera mechanism which itself is enclosed within the outer package. Consequently, the camera mechanisms and external packaging identifying the genuine manufacturer are all that the consumer has to rely on that the film within the package is genuine. While the manufacturer makes an effort to have film processers return the film packages for recycling, the packages may become diverted to others who refill, repackage and resell the film package with counterfeit film at a considerable profit. There is a need for a simple mechanism to discourage such unfair competitive acts, and ensure consumers of the quality and reliability they expect to receive when purchasing the branded film package.